dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Seol Hyun
Perfil *'Nombre: '설현 / Seolhyun *'Nombre de ángel: '설현아리 / Seolhyunari *'Nombre real: '김설현 / Kim Seol Hyun *'Nombre en Chino:' 金雪贤 (Jīn Xuě Xián) *'Apodos: '''Pretty Princess, Diosa, Lady Seolhyun, Sugar Smile, Candy, Julietta, Pretty Girl, Sexy Lady, Beauty Princess, Afrodita, Hri, Fashion Terrorist, Brain Among the angels, Navigator Seol, Cutie Hyun, Nari y Totodile. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, MC y Ex- Ulzzang. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo zodiacal chino: Perro *'Estatura: '''167cm *'Peso: 47Kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''Tipo A *'Compañia': FNC Entertainment Drama * Orange Marmalade (KBS2, 2015) * Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *Dream With A Twist tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *Memories Of You tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) *''Gonna Be Alright tema para Orange Marmalade (2015) Películas *A Murderer's Guide to Memorization (2016) *Gangnam Blues (2015) Anuncios * 2016: Mind Bridge * 2016: Hazzys Accessories * 2015-2016: Sudden Attack (Video juego) * 2015-2016: SK telecom * 2014-2015-2016: '''Buckaroo * '''2014: '''Mizuno Korea * '''2013: Clean and Clear Programas de TV * (KBS) KBS Entertainment Awards (26.12.2015, como MC de los premios) * (SBS) Running Man (20 y 27.12.2015, Ep 278 y 279) * ('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (22.11.2015) * (SBS) One Night of TV Entertainment (09.09.2015) * (SBS) Running Man (12.07.2015, Ep 255) * (KBS) Journal (20/04/2015) * (KBS) Brave Family (24.01.2015 al TBA) * (KBS) Happy Together (10.02.2015) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (17.11.2014, junto Choa) * (SBS) Running Man (24.11.2014, Ep 210) * '('KBS2) 1 Night 2 Days (29.06.2014, junto a Choa y Jimin) *(KBS2) Let's Go Dream Team 2 (2014, Invitada junto a Chanmi) Programas de Radio *'2013: MBC SimsimTapa (10.12.2013) *'2013:' SBS Power FM School’s Kim Changryeol (31.10.2013. junto a Yuna, choa y Jimin) Videos Musicales *N.Flying - Awesome (2015) *FT Island - Severely (2012) Premios * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: Premio actriz Popular (Orange Marmalade) * 2015 KBS Entertainment Awards: Mejor Novata – Categoría de Variedades * 2015 36th Blue Dragon Film Awards: Premio actriz Popular(Gangnam Blues) Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: AOA ** Posición: 'Vocalista, 2 Bailarina Principal y Visual/Imagen/Cara del grupo. * '''Tipo Ideal: '''Un chico que tenga una sonrisa linda y amable. * No pudo promocionar ''Miniskirt debido a una lesión en la pierna. * Suele comer mucho. * Su personalidad tiene muchas similitudes con Jiyeon de T-ara. * Tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos de AOA. * Al ser llamada por los medios constantemente La segunda Suzy, tiene muchos * Suele comer mucho. * Llora con facilidad. * Es amiga de todos los miembros de CNBLUE. * Se unió a la banda de su escuela. * Su personalidad tiene muchas similitudes con Jiyeon de T-ara. * Tiene una personalidad bastante serie, introvertida y fría, pero una vez que se la conoce, es amable, dulce y cariñosa. * Tiene uno de los mejores cuerpos de AOA. * Al ser llamada constantemente por los medios La segunda Suzy ha ganado muchos anti-fans y ha sido muy criticada por estos. * Hyuna de 4minute la escogió como una de las idol mas bonitas y sexy del k-pop. * Es una de las idol y visuales mas importantes del momento. * Es cercana a Lee Min Ho, se hicieron cercanos después de haber trabajado juntos en la película Gangnam Blues. * Sabe tocar la guitarra, aunque no es muy buena. * Es muy amiga de Yeo Jin Goo y Lee Jong Hyun con quienes trabajo en Orange Mermalade. * Es amiga de los miembros de FT.Island, sobre todo a Hongki. * Sus ojos son un poco mas unidos de lo normal. * Interpreto a la hermana menor de Lee Min Ho en Gangnam Blues. Lee Min Ho dijo acerca de como fue trabajar con ella en Gangnam Blues, dijo: El día de la grabación con Seolhyun fue divertido, creo que no he sonreído tan intensamente durante los últimos seis meses también continuo: “Para ser honesto, estoy muy influenciado por mi papel. Es un personaje muy oscuro, pero el día que grabé con Seolhyun, sonreía mucho, así que tuvimos una agradable conversación'' * Lee Min Ho dijo acerca de ella: Sus ojos parecían tristes, así que le pregunté si tenía problemas en casa, pero ella dijo que su familia está siempre con ella. Es una niña muy bonita e inteligente”. * Dijo que Hyorin de SISTAR era su modelo a seguir. * Participó en el 8th SMART Model. * Tiene un gran parecido a Naeun de A Pink, Nana de Orange Caramel y Jiyeon de T-ara. Pero Los fans dicen que tiene una combinación entre Bora de Sistar y Na Eun de Apink, además de un pequeño parecido a la actriz Park Shin Hye. * Tiene una relacion muy estrecha con CHANYEOL de el grupo EXO debido a su carrera de modelo. * Idolatra mucho a Super Junior, sobre todo a Donghae. * Muchos idols la han escogido como su tipo ideal. * Participó como modelo de uniformes escolares. * En el MV "'Get Out" personifica a''' Julieta de la película ''Romeo y Julieta.' * Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes en su escuela. * Su madre era profesora de piano. * Su apodo es Ari, ya que gime cuando duerme. * Aprendió a tocar el piano durante la escuela media. Se suponía que SeolHyun sería quien tocara el teclado de AOA Black. * A ella le gustan los peluches adorables. * Es gran fan de SNSD, incluso ha memorizado los pasos de canciones como Genie, Hoot, Run Devil Run, Gee, The Boys entre otras. * Su sueño fue ser cantante desde la escuela primaria. * No puede guiñar los ojos. * A pesar de tener una imagen sexy, puede llegar a ser muy infantil. * Le encantan los animales. * Es la más popular del grupo. * Tiene una dieta muy estricta. * Su bebida favorita es la leche de soja. * En el programa "AOA up!" ella fue secret angel, quería lograr animar a los demás miembros. * Es muy cariñosa con las demás chicas del grupo. * Jimin, Hyejeong y Seolhyun son muy unidas. * Solamente pudo estar en un capitulo de One Fine Day de AOA ya que estaba grabando el drama orange marmalade en aquel momento. * La Marca de ropa "Buckaro Jeans" patrocinadora de Seolhyun decidió lanzar una linea de pantalones vaqueros que llevan el nombre de ella. * Los mienbros de Infinite dijeron que les gusta Seolhyun( ver) * En el episodio 255 de Running Man Los integrantes del elenco revelaron: “Gary ha estado diciendo que Seolhyun es la chica más bonita de todos los grupos femeninos. Sinceramente, él está muy feliz hoy”. Gary le dice eso a todas las que van a RM asi que no es sorpresa. * Le regalo a Lee Min Ho el Mini album de AOA autografiado, mientras grababan juntos la pelicula Gangnam Blues. * Las integrantes de AOA piensan que ella es la mas bonita del grupo. * Fue seleccionada como una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela. * Seolhyun fue llevada a emergencias poco antes de que las chicas tuvieran su comeback en 2013, debido a que sufrió de mucho estrés . * Seolhyun sufre una segunda lesión en la pierna, teniendo que detener su actividades, como grabar en el drama de MBC Hotel King . Anteriormente a causa de su lesión en la misma pierna, no había podido promocionar Miniskirt junto al grupo. * SeolHyun es la segunda integrante mas alta del grupo, Siendo una de las mas jóvenes * Kim Jung Woo de SPEED la eligió como su chica ideal. * Realizo el popular y ya conocido "Ice Bucket Challenge", ya que fue nominada por Ji Suk Jin del programa Running Man﻿ * Es la princesa del grupo. Las miembros la cuidan y consienten mucho * Suele mostrar siempre su abdomen. * Su mejor amiga en el grupo es Hyejeong, y ambas suelen estar siempre juntas. * Tiene la costumbre de tocarse mucho el pelo. * El anuncio de carton de tamaño real de Seolhyun de la marca de telefonía SK telecom estaba siendo robado de las tiendas o vendido ilegalmente online por lo que la empresa tuvo que mandar a hacer mas recortes de tamaño real. * En el programa "One fine day" Chanmi mencionó que cuando estaban las 7 miembros juntas, Seolhyun, Hyejeong y Jimin, formaban "el colegio Jimin", siendo la mano izquierda y derecha de Jimin. * El 25 de septiembre del 2015 la pagina oficial del ejercito de corea revelo que el grupo preferido del ejercito es AOA con un 21.8% de las preferencias. Ademas la integrante favorita de los grupos de chicas fue '''Seol Hyun '''con un 14.33% de las preferencias. * El actor Lee Min Ho y Seol Hyun serán los embajadores del turismo en Korea "2016-2018". Desde el 6 de noviembre. Ellos estarán promoviendo la industria del turismo de Corea y asistirán a varios eventos planeados para promover el turismo. * Fue oficialmente la estrella más popular en el 2015. Naver reveló las palabras más buscadas del 2015 el 2 de diciembre, en 12 diferentes categorías, incluyendo personas, sociedad, variedades, películas, drama y música. Seol Hyun obtuvo el primer lugar en la categoría de personas, probando que de hecho ella es la celebridad que más ha dado que hablar en el 2015 Enlaces * Instagram Seolhyun Galeria seolhyun 6.jpg seolhyun 5 kai.jpg seolhyun 3.jpeg seolhyun 2.jpg seolhyun 1.png SeolHyun07.jpg Seolhyun06.jpg SeolHyun 08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1995